


In this house, we love and appreciate Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

by booabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/pseuds/booabug
Summary: [Unfinished, will not be updated.]ForMarinette Appreciation Week 2018.Day 1:Designing/Sewing (Ladybug) - Atlas BledDay 2:Hero/Villain (Marinette) - Roll Initiative“Marinette, cinnamon roll bro,” Kim started, “Are you sure you can play Chaotic Evil?”She beamed. “Of course!”Another moment of silence.“This is your first time roleplaying,” Max said, “And that PC made a pact with a demonic entity for power. He is literally as far from your personal alignment as possible. Now, usually, I’m hesitant to assign an alignment to someone in real life, but you are undoubtedly the most Lawful Good person I’ve ever met..."





	1. Atlas Bled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on a proud tradition of frantically writing (platonic) Ladynoir for a prompt and failing to meet the deadline! I took at least as much time researching as actually writing… Just like Ladynoir July… Anyway, I thought it would be a nice challenge to do this with the alter ego not expected.

Step, step step, turn. Step step. Stop.

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Chaton, you do this every time,” Ladybug said, “The footsteps are kinda good white noise, I guess? Keep pacing.”

“Pretty sure you’re just saying that,” he grumbled, but resumed pacing back and forth by the closed door of their emergency medical unit.

Storage unit.

It’s a stupid storage unit. He’ll call it a medical whatever if she insists, but it’s still a room less than a dozen steps on any side. Glorifying it with a name other than _‘storage unit’_ didn’t really make him feel any better; but Chat guessed it makes _her_ feel like _he_ felt better.

He stared down at the dark concrete under his boots. Impeccably clean. Still a storage unit floor. The only real advantage being that blood was easy to clean up. Ladybug’s blood.

The whole thing was stupid.

“Why you? Just you?” he asked.

Chat stopped again, turned to look up at her, then immediately squinted against the light. At least Ladybug, or whatever she was called when she wasn’t transformed, sat between him and the lamp. Without looking up, she said, “Maybe since if you could get hurt, all the stitching in the world wouldn’t help you.”

She said that in a playful tone, but he hardly felt like bantering. He kept silent.

It took a moment before her hand, working at her shoulder, stopped. “It looks worse than it is,” she said for the hundredth time or so, “And will you stop staring?”

“I could learn to suture. I’ll do it for you.”

Ladybug snorted. “Sorry. That’s nice of you, but I’ve found individual stitches with a surgeon’s knot, double overhand, then single overhand works best. How fast of a learner are you?”

“Uh.”

“Thought so,” she said. Her hands went back to their work. “I’m just... about... Done!”

Chat crossed his arms and looked to one side. She began cleaning up. He couldn’t even help with that, not when she wasn’t wearing the mask. “Never answered my question.”

“Yup. Never have, and I never will.”

“You never say you don’t know, either.”

Ladybug (or soon to be) hummed agreement and stood, so he turned to the wall. He leaned forward with a soft thud when his forehead hit concrete. Pink light washed over the room. So much for _‘Words will never hurt me.’_ At least according to the Word of Ladybug.

The unit door opened with a whine as he exited, then waited until Ladybug passed with a smile and little curtsy. He chuckled a bit then closed up after her.

First identities, now whatever this was. Maybe _‘Words will never hurt anyone else because I’m a stubborn, self-sacrificing-’_ a stubborn- a goddamn hero, through and through. It kind of pissed him off. It also kind of pissed him off that he couldn’t be mad about it. Not really.

“Well, this is it,” Ladybug said. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to her.

Chat looked at the shoulder where she just sewed herself up. Her suit made it look like nothing ever happened.

“Hey!” Ladybug ruffled his hair so hard, his neck hurt. His eyes squeezed shut, and when he opened them again he met hers.

She had a twinkle in her eye.

As if a bullet hadn’t grazed her within the past couple of hours.

He frowned.

“Chat Noir,” she said, “Stop being grouchy on my behalf. I don’t want the last I see of you tonight to be you all moody.”

His frown only deepened. He took her wrist and brought her hand down from his hair. “What do mean the last you see of me?”

“I mean you didn’t even have to stay and worry over me,” she rolled her eyes with a smile. “Would you please just say good night? Or are you going to helicopter partner me all the way home?”

“Well, not _all_ the way, for obvious reasons,” he said, slinging her arm around his neck and pulling out his baton. “But wherever you tell me which is, hopefully, somewhere close. You’re not swinging around town with a bad shoulder.”

“Chat-”

“One thing. Let me do _one thing.”_

“Fine,” she said, and held on tight.

“Thank you,” he grinned and lifted them off the ground. After a few blocks, he remarked, “You’re heavier than you look.”

She whapped him on the chest. “You’re not supposed to say something like that to a lady!”

“Sorry, it’s just- it’s kind of impressive. Like... carrying a pug made out of dark matter.”

“I can still kick your ass with a bad shoulder.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on my interpretation of two tweets:
> 
> [Astruc on Ladybug’s restoring power](https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/666948051811069953), that it only applies to injuries sustained during an akuma attack (or maybe some other misused miraculous).  
> [Winny on pain and invincibility when transformed](https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/749264069346164736), that they’re as vulnerable as they believe themselves to be.


	2. Roll Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is just awful at being bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-outs to all DMs and GMs. You're the real heroes.

“Thank you for the pizza,” Max said as he scarfed down a slice. “I’ll start the game after I finish this.”

Nino clicked his tongue and shot him a finger-gun. “No prob, thank you for being dungeon master. Besides, it’s a Dungeons & Dragons tradition, right?” Max nodded. “Hell yeah, Nino does his research.”

“Honey, I’m proud of you. I am,” Alya said, still studying her character sheet, “But please stop referring to yourself in third person. It’s just kind of sad. Everyone pick a character already?”

“I got fighter,” Kim said.

“Paladin,” Alix said.

Max looked up from wiping his hands with a napkin. “I’m surprised you didn’t pick the rogue.”

“I haven’t played a divine class yet. Figured I would if it’s just a few sessions with pre-generated PCs,” Alix said. “Plus paladin looks like she can fuck 'em up.”

“Ah. Who does have her, then?”

“Dunno,” Alya said, “I took the cleric.”

“Wait. Nino does,” Nino said, “But were we the last two to pick?”

He looked over at Marinette. She was studying a player character reference card.

“Dude-inette, you sure you want the warlock? I just didn’t think I was up to playing a PC that’s a spell caster and... Chaotic Evil.”

The table went quiet. Even the clacking of Max’s laptop keyboard stopped. Everyone looked at Marinette. After a moment of silence, she looked up.

“Huh? Sorry, I was just trying to get these spells down. What was that?”

“Marinette, cinnamon roll bro,” Kim started, “Are you _sure_ you can play Chaotic Evil?”

She beamed. “Of course!”

Another moment of silence.

“This is your first time roleplaying,” Max said, “And that PC made a pact with a demonic entity for power. He is literally as far from your personal alignment as possible. Now, usually, I’m hesitant to assign an alignment to someone in real life, but you are undoubtedly _the_ most Lawful Good person I’ve ever met—no offense, Alya. You’re a close second.”

“No worries, it’s true,” she flicked a hand. “My boy’s sweet iced coffee on a summer day too, but he’s still more Chaotic Evil.”

“Nino agrees.”

“Wh- I can do it!” Marinette slammed her fists on the table.

Everyone jumped a little.

Her eyes widened. They flicked around as she looked at everyone, then laughed a small, sheepish laugh.

She went back to studying her spell list.

Alix leaned over to Max. “What pact does that warlock have?”

“Blade.”

“She’s got that going for her, at least.”

“Agreed. Now then,” Max cleared his throat. “Newbies, if you have any questions, that’s what I’m here for. If it’s something you can just look up, that’s what _that_ is there for,” he gestured at the player’s handbook at the middle of the table. “If there aren’t any questions, let’s start the session.”

He read out the introduction.

The party met in a tavern. Everyone’s characters introduced themselves and made banter as easily as their players did with each other. Once their contact from the mercenary company gave them their quest, it was time to embark. They were leaving the tavern to-

“Wait, Nino didn’t pay,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, that’s what the bluff check was for, and I passed,” Nino shrugged. “We’re probably never going there again anyway.”

“Sure, but... Those tavern keepers were so nice. They’re such a cute couple.”

“Dude-inette, their kids aren’t going to starve because I skimped on a few silver.”

Max cleared his throat. “That is also meta-knowledge, something _you_ know, but your character doesn’t, and thus could not act upon if he wanted. Which he wouldn’t. He is chaotic, meaning he bends his morals easily, and he is _evil._ He’s completely self interested. He wouldn’t care if he _did_ starve children.”

“Oh, uh,” Marinette chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. “Right, sorry, go on.”

Max peered at her a moment longer, shook his head, then continued.

They left the tavern to join a wagon heading to a distant town. Along the journey, they befriended (or at least made themselves known to) some NPCs, and learned a little more about their destination. Once there, they familiarized themselves with the town and their kobold problem.

After speaking to a guild master, they found the lair. Kobold scouts leapt out at them, screaming to the guards, as soon as they came near the cave.

“Roll initiative.”

“Wait,” Alya cut in. “What’s a kobold, anyway?”

“Kobolds are the cute little lizard dudes, right?” Nino asked, “I remember seeing those _‘cutebold’_ comics.”

“Draconic, but yes. Here, an image search for ‘kobolds,’” Max turned his laptop for the table to see. He cleared his throat. “Ignore the female in a bikini. Reptiles don’t have mammary glands, but some players are... Well.”

“I mean it’s fantasy, right?” Kim said, “Dudes can fantasize about lizard tiddy all they want. Free country.”

“Keep it in your pants, you scaly,” Alix rolled her eyes.

Max gave Kim a leery look as he turned his laptop back around.

He was about to argue when his mouth hung open at the whine Marinette emitted.

She was staring at the back of Max’s laptop.

“Oh no,” she said, “They’re cute.”

Max and the party groaned.

“Guys, they’re so cute. I can’t set those on fire. All my spells are setting things on fire.”

“Marinette,” Kim said, “Just think of them as experience points. Murder the tiny dragon bastards so the XP comes out.”

“You don’t have to insult them.”

“No, they’re _literally_ bastardized dragon descendants.”

“Then you should be more sensitive about it!”

Max held up his hands. “That’s it, I’m making an executive decision. Alix, trade PCs with Marinette. She’s a natural paladin.”

“Dude, I haven’t even smited anyone yet!”

“Smote.”

“Whatever!”

“Max,” Marinette said, “I don’t want to be the reason Alix can’t smote anyone.”

“Smite. You see, Alix?”

Alix sighed. “You’re right, take the damn pally.”

“Guys, it’s fine, I’m getting the hang of Chaotic Evil anyway!”

“No. You really aren’t,” Max said. He turned to Alix. “The warlock has an axe made of black metal adorned with decorative flames, and it counts as magical for overcoming resistance. He can create it in his hand using a standard action.”

“Sweet, gimme the damn warlock.”

Alix jumped up and leaned across the table to hand Marinette her character sheet and reference cards. They exchanged, Marinette pouting the whole time.

“What the hell,” Kim said, “I didn’t know that. I want the warlock.”

“Kim. No.”

“Come on, Max, fighter’s boring compared to barbarian! Can’t I just play my old PC?”

“Unless you have a character sheet from when he was level three, no.”

“I’ll be like, the grizzled old veteran.”

Max took off his glasses. He began rubbing his eyes and said in a weary voice, “Your barbarian was level sixteen when we stopped the campaign he’s in. You would clear this dungeon by yourself easily.”

“Besides,” Alix said, “I don’t want to play with that PC again. He’s hella boring, you power gaming munchkin.”

“Your old rogue was the boring one!”

“Hey now,” Nino said, “I might be new but like, speaking from a film point of view based on character archetypes, rogues are more interesting than fighters. Fighters are usually pretty stock-standard, man.”

“Have to agree from the literature side,” Alya spoke up before Kim could say anything.

“Thank you!” Alix said.

“Guys,” Max said, _“_ _The game.”_

“Ooh, hold on,” Marinette said, grinning when she looked up from a reference card. “Are the kobolds evil? Can I smite them?”

“I thought they were too cute,” Alya smirked.

“Not too cute to smite for XP. Smiting seems really cool! Anyways, it guarantees I don’t hurt anything that wouldn’t deserve it.”

Again, everyone jumped a little as Kim slammed his palms on the table, hunching over it. “Fighters are awesome, you goddamn _plebes.”_

The table erupted into argument, except for both Marinette, who was now reading the player’s handbook, and Max.

Max was holding his head in his hands.

“Why do I DM?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr crosspost.](http://booabug.tumblr.com/post/170827593098/marinette-appreciation-week-day-2)


End file.
